The disclosure relates generally to a system for oral hygiene, including flossing and brushing teeth. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a two-piece oral hygiene system including a handle for receiving a replaceable oral hygiene attachment.
Flossing and brushing are essential to good oral hygiene. While brushing is an effective way to clean teeth, it reaches only approximately sixty percent of the teeth. Flossing is also needed to reach areas of the teeth that brushing cannot, in particular the areas between teeth. Approximately seventy percent of cavities occurring in children seven years old or younger are located in the areas between adjacent teeth. Even so, flossing is not generally practiced as often as brushing, in part because it can be more time consuming than brushing and because it is a comparatively more difficult task, especially for children.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a two-piece oral hygiene system that seeks to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art.